Bleach: Shidare Kuchiki
by DarkMadss
Summary: Shidare, hermana de Rukia y Byakuya Kuchiki, va en busca de su hermana desaparecida en la ciudad de Karakura, donde conoce a varias personas que cambiaran su vida para siempre. Este es solo el comienzo de muchas aventuras y peligros que deberá afrontar junto a las personas que quiere ¿Te animas a conocer su historia?
1. Shidare Kuchiki

La pelinegra corría ágilmente a través de la sociedad de almas, su objetivo, el Senkaimon, su puerta hacia el mundo humano, varias veces ya se había enfrentado a algunos shinigamis que lograban verla, pero noquearlos silenciosamente no suponía un gran problema.

El problema sería cuando se dieran cuenta de ello y encendieran las alarmas.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Mierda... debo darme prisa- Mascullo para sí misma mientras con su shunpo velozmente corría sobre los edificios - Ya casi llego, queda poco - nuevamente unos Shinigamis se interpusieron en su camino dispuestos a atacarla, ella solo desenvaino su espada velozmente y luego de algunos movimientos y golpes cayeron.

-o-

Después de derrotar a tres Shinigamis más, ahí estaba ella, frente a las puertas abiertas del Senkaimon. Dio un paso para luego comenzar a correr adentrándose en el túnel.

Nadie la detendría ahora.


	2. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

-Shidare-sama - La mujer tocaba intensamente la puerta, el fuerte sonido despertó a cierta pelinegra que se encontraba descansando apaciblemente. - Shidare-sama, Rukia-sama pronto partirá a su misión en el mundo humano, usted deb...- La puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a la chica ya totalmente vestida en tiempo record y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual era un poco terrorífica para la mujer quien ya sabia que ocurriría a continuación.

\- ¡RUKIAAA! - El grito de Shidare se alcanzó a oír en toda la mansión Kuchiki , exaltando a la mujer quien rápidamente se apartó de la puerta para dar paso a la princesa Kuchiki y por suerte no ser atropellada por esta, que salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada principal como un torbellino.

Shidare esquivaba personas y muebles con gran gracia mientras corría desesperadamente para poder alcanzar a despedir a su querida hermana, ya que no la vería en bastante tiempo después que se fuera a su misión. Cuando pasó por enfrente de los ancianos de la familia estos solo la miraron desaprobatoriamente, ya que su infantil comportamiento no correspondía a una noble shinigami como ella, pero como ella estaba más concentrada en llegar a tiempo, no le importaron las miradas que recibía.

Cuando alcanzo ver esa cabellera corta y oscura junto a la puerta apuro el paso y al llegar junto a la mujer de menor estatura se lanzó a sus brazos con gran entusiasmo, la menuda mujer con una pequeña sonrisa acepto la muestra de afecto de su hermana. La cual compartía su sonrisa pero aumentada por mucho.

\- Rukia, te extrañare mucho - Murmuro Shidare entre los brazos de la ojivioleta. - Quiero que te cuides mucho. Y me traigas algo del mundo humano ¿sí? - Pidió con ojitos de cachorro luego de mirar a los ojos a Rukia.

\- Claro que sí, no te preocupes Shidare-oneesan, es solo una misión. Nada saldrá mal - Dijo con una cara confiada Rukia, ella de verdad no comprendía la preocupación de su hermana, solo sería una misión en el mundo humano ¿Que podría salir mal?- Cuando vuelva te traeré algo e iremos a comer en el lago, como siempre...-

\- Esta bien Rukia-chan, cuando vuelvas te tendré unos ricos dangos para que comamos juntas, pero...- Se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la ojivioleta mirándola directamente a sus ojos - Si no llegas, me comeré todos los dangos sola-

\- Ehhh e-está bien, ya estoy advertida- sonriendo nerviosamente- Bien oneesan, ya debo irme, te veré en una semana-

\- ¡Adiós Rukia-chan!- grito alegremente- ¡Recuerda los dangos!-

\- Si si - Luego de decir eso Rukia desapareció haciendo shunpo, dejando a Shidare en sus pensamientos.

Shidare dirigió su mano derecha a su pecho y apretó fuertemente sus ropas en el lugar de su corazón, teniendo un mal presentimiento el cual se negaba a desaparecer.

* * *

Shidare tomo otro sorbo de su té verde mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo ese sabor que le gustaba tanto bajar por su garganta, para luego bajar su taza y mirar preocupadamente a su capitán, Sosuke Aizen.

\- Entonces dices que estas preocupada por Rukia-chan, ¿se puede saber que te causa esa preocupación Shi-chan?- consulto el moreno con una tranquila sonrisa, usando el apodo que le dio a su subordinada mucho tiempo atrás.

\- La verdad no lo sé Aizen-sama, solo siento esto en mi pecho, como si supiera que algo malo pasara, es inevitable y quiero saber la razón - La joven Kuchiki se notaba preocupada, con su mirada baja y voz débil. Intentando adivinar que ocurría, Aizen la miro con atención, para luego con su mano tomar la barbilla de Shidare y alzar su cabeza delicadamente.

\- Pequeña, tranquila. Todo estará bien, yo no dejare que nada malo ocurra- dijo delicadamente mirándola a los ojos, manteniendo ese semblante sereno que lo caracterizaba.

\- Gracias Aizen-sama- Dijo ella para luego brindar una gran sonrisa a su capitán, él siempre la apoyaba y era una persona muy importante para ella, junto con Gin-sama y Rukia.

\- siempre puedes contar conmigo Shi-chan, ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿Podrías llevar estos informes a Hitsugaya-taisho por mí?, es muy importante que los reciba pronto, y tú eres la indicada para llevárselos- sonrió gentilmente luego de decir eso.

-Claro que si Aizen-sama, será un placer- La joven tomo los informes y se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido, con energías y ánimos renovados luego de conversar con su capitán, el cual sonreía como siempre viéndola desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

\- Gracias, Kuchiki-chan, los revisare ahora mismo- Dijo el capitán de la décima división, Hitsugaya Toshiro luego de recibir los informes por parte de la pelinegra.

\- Hai Hitsugaya-taisho- brindándole una sonrisa al albino- Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro- comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de la teniente de grandes atributos que estaba sentada en un sillón disfrutando de su sake.

\- ¡Shidare-chan, quédate un rato a divertirte! Siempre estás muy ocupada niña, tomate un descanso conmigo- le ofreció la hermosa mujer mientras levantaba por los aires su copa de sake, dejando caer un poco.

\- Rangiku- Dijo amenazadoramente el capitán a Rangiku mientras la miraba de mala forma- tu ni siquiera deberías estar bebiendo, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer y no trates de arrastrar a Kuchiki-chan en tus irresponsabilidades- se puso de pie desde su escritorio para arrebatar la botella de sake de las manos de la rubia, quien de inmediato comenzó a quejarse sobre la frialdad y aburrimiento de su capitán quien a cada palabra que decía la mujer se veía más irritado.

\- No se preocupe Hitsugaya-taisho, y Rangiku-san gracias por la invitación pero aún tengo cosas que hacer, tal vez otro día cuando no deba trabajar jeje- rio nerviosamente la joven rascando su nuca mientras una gotita le caía.

\- ouuuu está bien, pero a la próxima no te escapas Shidare-chaaaaan- la rubia gritaba con sus brazos alzados haciendo poses ridículas, la pelinegra alcanzo a ver como el joven capitán estaba a punto de regañar a la exuberante mujer antes de salir corriendo.

\- Rangiku-san y Hitsugaya-taisho se mataran un día de estos, o más bien el capitán la matara- se dijo a si misma después de salir del recinto de la décima división.

* * *

\- ¡Gin-samaaaaaaa, le traje dulceeeees!- el grito de Shidare en la tercera división aviso a Izuru Kira sobre la presencia el torbellino Kuchiki, quien se acercaba a gran velocidad con una bolsa de dulces, para luego divisar a Kira, este solo se resignó a suspirar antes de que una joven con una gran sonrisa se subiera a su Espalda de un salto.

\- Kira-san, que bueno verte hoy con tu gran carita de felicidad y ganas de vivir, neee necesito ir con Gin-sama para entregarle algo, pero antes, ¿Quieres dulces?- su dulce sonrisa relajo al emo rubio quien solo tomo algunos para luego llevarla con su capitán quien estaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando el rubio y la azabache llegaron junto al capitán este los recibió con esa sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba desde siempre.

\- Así que me tienes dulces Shi-chan- dijo con ese tono burlón de siempre el peliplata- Dime pequeña, ¿tienes algo nuevo para hoy?- La joven comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsa bajo la mirada de los dos hombres, para luego sacar algunos dulces y empezar a explicar los nuevos sabores y formas.

\- Muy bien, pues habrá que probarlos Shi-chan, ¿te unirás a nosotros Kira-san?- el rubio solo asintió casi imperceptiblemente para luego sentarse junto a su capitán y la princesa Kuchiki quienes estaban ya devorando los dulces y conversando animadamente.

Un mes después...

Shidare caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta a la mansión Kuchiki, su hogar, luego de cruzar el umbral de la gran puerta un sirviente se dirigió a ella rápidamente para darle la bienvenida.

\- Shidare-sama, bienvenida, Byakuya-sama solicita su presencia en su oficina, es urgente- La pelinegra miro con curiosidad al sirviente y luego se dirigió a la oficina de su nii-san caminando rápidamente, ¿Qué querría su hermano? Que la mandara a llamar no era algo normal, además que no hablaban mucho ya que él era muy frio con ella y Rukia, a pesar de que eran hermanos de sangre desde la muerte de Hisana-sama ya no la trataba igual, antes al menos no era tan frio como ahora. Incluso ella siempre intentaba acercarse a él pero nada funcionaba, simplemente frustrante.

Con esos pensamientos ocupando su mente finalmente llego a la dichosa oficina, y algo nerviosa abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su querido hermano leyendo algunos documentos que ella desde su posición no alcanzaba a ver.

Al darse cuenta que el no alzaba la mirada Shidare nerviosa trago saliva y hablo firmemente.

\- ¿Que necesitas, nii-san?- pregunto mirando hacia él, quien solo la miro fríamente, como siempre...

\- Rukia desapareció, estamos iniciando una investigación, su reiatsu se desvaneció luego del ataque de algunos hollows en la ciudad de Karakura- Dijo sin ningún tipo de reacción Byakuya.

Shidare abrió sus ojos como platos, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua con hielo incluido, simplemente no lo podía creer, su querida hermana, desaparecida.

El nudo en su garganta que venía creándose desde que entro a la habitación se intensifico y sus ojos se aguaron sin poder evitarlo, ahora tenía sentido ese sentimiento de inquietud y preocupación que la aprisiono cuando Rukia se fue. Sus pensamientos se congelaron por un momento y cuando recobro la compostura pregunto:

\- ¿Cuándo?- mirando directamente a su hermano que no mostraba nada en su rostro.

\- Hace 3 semanas- dijo fríamente.

Ella apretó sus puños y su ceño se frunció levemente, tres semanas, hace tres semanas su hermana había desaparecido y ella no había sido avisada de ello, el pensamiento de que su hermano no se hubiera dignado a avisarle antes la enojo de sobremanera y antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra su nii-san como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos le dijo:

\- No te dije esto antes porque la doceava división estaba confirmando la información que te acabo de decir- El ceño de la joven se relajó un poco luego de estas palabras, se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hacia fuera de la oficina.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Shidare?- la voz seria de Byakuya la detuvo, luego de pensar rápidamente que decir, se decidió por contestarle.

\- Voy a buscar a mi hermana, no me quedare de brazos cruzados esperando un milagro, iré yo misma por ella antes que sea muy tarde- la voz decidida de la princesa Kuchiki sorprendió al mayor, quien por un momento abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, un gesto casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero que la joven alcanzo a deslumbrar.

Luego de decir esas palabras ella continuó su camino a pasos largos y con cara de decisión, sabía que lo que haría la metería en problemas, pero no dejaría a su hermana.

Aunque le costara su vida.

* * *

En la noche una figura se movía entre las sombras con gran velocidad, pasando entre los shinigamis sin ser vista, Shidare corría apresurada hacia el Senkaimon, su puerta hacia Karakura , en el mundo humano, el lugar donde Rukia desapareció, el lugar donde sabía que la encontraría, lo presentía.

Cuando uno de los guardias logro verla ella con movimientos precisos lo noqueo, y siguió su camino aún más rápido, no hacía falta mucho tiempo antes que descubrieran uno de los guardias caídos.

Las alarmas sonaron y ella se vio descubierta, al llegar al Senkaimon ella lo abrió y de inmediato tres shinigamis aparecieron detrás suya con sus espadas desenfundadas, ella rápidamente con su shunpo apareció detrás suya y golpeó sus nucas, dejándolos inconscientes, al menos había tomado medidas y usaba una máscara en ese momento, así que nadie la reconocería, solo hasta que Byakuya-niisan notara su ausencia en la mansión.

El Senkaimon estaba abierto, solo debía cruzarlo y adiós sociedad de almas, por un momento dudo si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, pero la imagen de Rukia en su cabeza le recordó porque lo hacía, con su voluntad renovada, ella entró.

-Ya voy, Rukia...-

La joven Kuchiki comenzó a correr adentrándose en el oscuro túnel con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza, encontrar a su hermana.

* * *

Ahra que primer capítulo, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, no soy la mejor haciendo esto pero aun así daré mi mejor esfuerzo, me he imaginado esto tantas veces que no pude evitar escribirlo, y quise compartirlo con otras personas, espero que les guste, porque la aventura de Shidare apenas comienza ;3


	3. Capítulo 2: Explicaciones

2 días después, Karakura

-¡Deja de hacer eso enana de mierda!- grito el alto chico de cabello extravagante, luego de que la pequeña mujer lo sacara de su cuerpo con ese extraño guante.

\- Tu deja de quejarte, mejor hace tu trabajo, mi radar encontró un hollow a 2 kilómetros y medio de nuestra ubicación, hay que apurarnos antes que encuentre un alma para devorar- La menuda joven de ojos violetas miraba seriamente el "celular" que funcionaba como rastreador de hollows, dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección que indicaba el aparato para luego hablar al chico - rápido, me deberás llevar en tu espalda-

\- Que hice para merecer esto...- se lamentaba el peli naranja mientras la shinigami subía a su espalda y esta cuando escucho eso le dio un golpe en la cabeza- Maldita enana te voy a...-

-¡Yo salve tu vida malagradecido, ahora corre!- El chico solo frunció aún más su ceño si es eso posible y comenzó a correr hacia la ubicación del hollow.

* * *

Ichigo hizo un último movimiento algo torpe con su espada y logro cortar la máscara del hollow, para luego dar un gran salto y caer con algo de dificultad al lado de la azabache, quien se encontraba analizando la pelea de Ichigo y el hollow, el cual en ese momento se desintegraba.

Rukia tenía un extraño presentimiento, sentía que algo se acercaba, que algo pasaría. Ichigo de pronto se dio vuelta exaltado, el sentía algo cerca, y que se dirigía a ellos a gran velocidad, antes de poder decirle algo a su compañera, una mujer con ropas negras como las suyas y un poco agachada pasaba a su lado, apenas y pudo verla dirigiéndose hacia Rukia, cuando intento detenerla con su espada ella solo lo esquivo sin dificultad, se dio vuelta pensando que atacaría a la ojivioleta, pero cuando vio hacia las dos mujeres se quedó impresionado. La desconocida mujer se había lanzado hacia Rukia atrapándola en un abrazo, el cual la menuda mujer correspondió de inmediato sorprendiendo aún más al shinigami sustituto quien solo bajo su espada esperando alguna palabra por parte de la ojivioleta.

Luego de un minuto Rukia se decidió a romper el abrazo y mirar fijamente a su hermana, Shidare, aún sin creer que ella estaba ahí junto a ella.

\- Shidare-onee-san...- dijo Rukia lentamente, mientras la antes mencionada solo sonreía enormemente, para luego poner una mueca y darse vuelta, mirando fijamente al peli naranja con su ceño fruncido.

\- Tu, ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto amenazadora la joven para luego situarse frente a su hermana protectoramente- ¡Responde!- insistió poniendo su mano en el mango de su Zanpakuto.

Una mano se agarró a la suya sobre su espada, su hermana la miro fijamente lo cual sorprendió a Shidare, quien luego de unos segundos retiro su mano del mango de la espada ya mas relajada.

\- Shidare, tranquila, es un... amigo- Rukia hablo lentamente para no exaltar a su hermana, quien ahora mostraba una cara confundida.

-¿Amigo?- ella había pensado que ese extraño joven la había secuestrado o algo por el estilo, así que lo miraba curiosamente, además Rukia no era es muy sociable por lo cual era raro que le llamara amigo a alguien- entiendo- cerro sus ojos como si pensara algo muy seriamente, y cuando la joven los abrió, Rukia temió por su vida.

\- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS, POR QUÉ NO TIENES REIATSU Y POR QUÉ NO TE DIGNASTE A DAR UNA SEÑAL DE VIDA?!- mientras gritaba tomo a Rukia por los hombros y comenzó a moverla frenéticamente con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Ella se había preocupado de sobremanera e incluso había escapado de la sociedad de almas para ir en su busca, y cuando la encontrara le dice que estaba con un amigo y actúa tan relajadamente.

\- TU, MALA HERMANA, NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME PREOCUPASTE, TE JURO QUE VOY A...- La mano de Rukia detuvo los gritos de Shidare quien seguía haciendo movimientos con sus brazos e intentaba quitarse a Rukia moviendo la cara, ella al ver lo que su hermana intentaba retiro su mano no sin antes decirle que guardara silencio.

\- Hey Rukia, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Quién es ella?- el shinigami sustituto no podía encontrarse más confundido, ¿esa joven de verdad era la hermana de Rukia? ¿Y qué hacia acá?

\- Ichigo, ella es mi hermana mayor, Kuchiki Shidare- Ichigo se sorprendió luego de escuchar eso, su hermana mayor, eso quería decir que tal vez en la sociedad de almas ya sabían lo que Rukia había hecho- Shidare-oneesan, ¿porque estas acá? - Rukia pregunto a la azabache seriamente.

\- Hace dos días fui notificada de tu desaparición, y pues sabes como soy, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando que el doceavo escuadrón terminara su investigación, así que...- Shidare se mostró algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo lo tomaría su hermana- Escape de la sociedad de almas usando el Senkaimon...-

Rukia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, si ella se había escapado estaría en problemas con la sociedad de almas, y peor, con su nii-sama.

\- Shidare, eres una tonta, no debiste hacer eso, ¡ahora te buscaran!-

\- Rukia tranquila, ¿acaso no escuchaste?, ella vino porque estaba preocupada por ti...- Ichigo intentaba tranquilizar a la ojivioleta quien se veía desesperada.

Shidare al ver el apoyo del tal Ichigo le sonrió tiernamente, lo que desconcertó al peli naranja, el no esperaba una sonrisa por parte de ella, después de todo hace poco le quería atacar al pensar que había lastimado a su hermana.

\- No me importa Rukia, no me quedaría ahí sin hacer nada, tú eres mi hermana y te protegeré-

Rukia al escuchar eso se sintió muy feliz, obviamente sabía que ella la protegería así como Rukia protegería a Shidare, pero no mostro su felicidad y solo miro hacia otro lado pensando en que pasaría ahora que ella estaba ahí.

-Oneesan, es mejor si te explico que ocurrió en otro lugar, vamos a la casa de Ichigo- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa del shinigami sustituto.

\- Está bien...-

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia y Shidare ya estaban en el cuarto del peli naranja quien veía a la ojivioleta con su típico ceño fruncido esperando que comenzara a hablar. Rukia después de unos segundos tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó su relato, con Shidare escuchando con atención.

\- Te debo una gran explicación, así que lo intentare resumir lo más que pueda, la primera semana de misión hice mi reconocimiento de la ciudad, algunos hollows aparecían y yo me encargue de purificarlos, todo normal, hasta que encontré a Ichigo, quien me llamo la atención gracias a su gran energía espiritual y que podía ver espíritus sin dificultad, yo fui a su casa y el logro verme, así que después de la sorpresa le conté sobre la sociedad de alma y nosotros, los shinigamis, luego de eso...- Shidare quien prestaba gran atención se inclinó un poco hacia delante, incitando a su hermana a continuar con el relato, Rukia cerro sus ojos pensando y siguió hablando.

\- Un hollow apareció, tenía un gran poder espiritual y me tomo desprevenida así que me costó combatirlo, y todo empeoro cuando tomo a las hermanas de Ichigo, cuando intente protegerlas a ellas e Ichigo, el hollow me lastimo gravemente, y quede fuera de combate. Ichigo quería proteger a su familia así que le ofrecí tomar parte de mis poderes como shinigami...- Shidare abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, pero mantuvo silencio, lo cual la ojivioleta agradeció con una sonrisa antes de seguir con el relato- Lo que no espere nunca es que Ichigo sin darse cuenta tomara todos mis poderes, despojándome de reiatsu, Ichigo logro acabar con el hollow fácilmente, pero yo quede sin poder, así que me conseguí un Gigai para permanecer en el mundo humano hasta recuperar mis poderes, y mientras, Ichigo se encarga de los hollows y las almas en mi lugar como shinigami sustituto-

La azabache que escuchaba el relato solo se mantuvo en silencio analizando la nueva información, pensando profundamente qué hacer, ya que, lo que su hermana había hecho era un delito muy grave para la sociedad de almas.

\- Sabes lo que sucederá cuando se enteren de lo que paso, te arrestaran y juzgaran...- Dijo lentamente- pero aun así, me tienes a mí, te ayudare en lo que pueda para que recuperes tu poderes y también a Ichigo en el mantenimiento de Karakura- La mirada decidida de la joven shinigami sorprendió a Rukia e Ichigo, el ultimo la miraba fijamente pensando en lo leal que era la chica, para prácticamente traicionar a su mundo solo por su hermana.

\- Ichigo- El susodicho se exalto al ser llamado por la joven

-¿Si?- Sus miradas se conectaron y la pelinegra sonrió antes de decir suavemente

\- Te entrenare para que puedas controlar tus poderes correctamente, así todo se hará mas fácil y tu podrás proteger a tu familia- La sonrisa de la joven se mantuvo mientras el shinigami sustituto solo la miraba, ella apenas lo conocía y lo ayudaría, eso le produjo una extraña calidez en su pecho.

-Gracias Shidare...- su ceño se relajó un poco y le brindo una sonrisa a la Kuchiki mayor, quien luego del intercambio de palabras pregunto a Rukia donde podría conseguir un Gigai, para poder infiltrarse temporalmente en la ciudad y así no levantar sospechas a la sociedad de almas.

La conversación entre los tres continúo por unas horas, terminando en el acuerdo de al otro día ir con Urahara Kisuke para conseguir el Gigai y entrar al colegio de Ichigo, para mantenerse cerca.

La joven salió por la ventana y se recostó en el techo de la casa con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza haciendo de almohada, mientras admiraba el cielo nocturno y pensaba en que les depararía el futuro, sin darse cuenta quedo profundamente dormida, sintiendo el susurro del viento moviendo los largos mechones de cabello que se escapaban de su trenza.

Mientras unos ojos verdes la miraban con atención desde las sombras.

* * *

Al día siguiente luego que el shinigami sustituto y la Kuchiki menor volvieran de la escuela secundaria Karakura, Shidare junto con Rukia se dirigían hacia la tienda de Urahara para poder encargar el Gigai de la mayor lo antes posible. Después de un buen rato caminando y varios chistes por parte de Shidare que aunque eran horribles entretenían a la ojivioleta, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Cuando entraron a la pequeña tienda las dos se retiraron sus zapatos y esperaron que alguien apareciera, luego de algunos minutos una pequeña niña de cabello negro azulado y ojos violetas nostálgicos vino al encuentro de las dos jóvenes.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Ururu, si desean hablar con Urahara-san por favor vengan- dijo tímidamente la dulce niña para después indicarles el camino a las jóvenes azabaches, las princesas Kuchiki siguieron silenciosamente a la niña hasta llegar a un cuarto con una mesa y almohadones en el piso. En uno de ellos estaba Urahara Kisuke tomando una taza de té verde, con un semblante relajado las invito a sentarse y pidió a la pequeña niña que trajera dos tazas más para las shinigamis, luego de todos tener su te para disfrutar, el rubio se dirigió a las pelinegras.

\- Bien Kuchiki-san, ¿que necesitas?- el rubio sonrió luego de hablar

\- Necesito un Gigai para mi hermana, Shidare- El rubio fijo su mirada en la antes mencionada y la analizo detenidamente con cara de sorpresa, ¿de verdad ella era la pequeña princesa Kuchiki? La última vez que la había visto era solo una niña correteando por los escuadrones y molestando a su hermano mayor.

\- No me lo creo, Shidare-chan, la última vez que te vi eras solo una pequeña niña- La joven parpadeó confundida- oh tranquila, es obvio que no me recordaras, me fui de la sociedad de almas hace mucho tiempo-

\- Bueno, lamento no recordarlo Urahara-san, debí de ser muy pequeña- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa hacia el rubio quien la respondió con otra.

\- Continuando nuestra conversación, en tres días puedo tener tu Gigai Shidare-chan, pero necesito que almacenes un poco de tu reiatsu acá- le entrego un recipiente extraño con algunos símbolos- y pongas una muestra de sangre acá- dijo mientras dejaba una pequeña botella transparente en la mesa.

\- Claro Urahara-san- luego de tomar el recipiente en su mano creo una bola de su reiatsu, una bola de energía absolutamente negra y pura, introdujo el reiatsu en el contenedor y lo dejor sobre la mesa, para después desenvainar su espada un poco y cortar su dedo pulgar con el filo, dejando caer la sangre en la botella.

\- Perfecto Shidare-san, pueden venir en tres días y tendré todo listo, nos vemos- con su típica sonrisa relajada se levantó y las llevo hacia la puerta, luego que se despidieran el rubio se mantuvo de pie mirando fijamente hacia el camino por el que las Kuchiki se habían ido, preguntándose porqué Shidare estaba ahí.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa del shinigami sustituto, Rukia toco la puerta y entro mientras Shidare subía de un salto hacia la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo, quien estaba acostado en su cuarto con un leoncito de peluche rondando y gritando por atención. La pelinegra se quedó en el marco de la ventana admirando al joven quien peleaba con el pequeño león, la suave risa de Shidare saco a esos dos de su discusión.

-Nunca pensé que vería a un chico discutiendo con un león de peluche parlante...- Ichigo se sonrojo de sobremanera y dio vuelta su cara hacia otra dirección mientras Kon miraba a la pelinegra con corazones en lugar de ojos, balbuceando algo sobre lo hermosa que era.

Los azules ojos de Shidare se iluminaron mientras volvía a reír, su risa cesó cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Rukia con su semblante serio marca Kuchiki. La ojivioleta solo miro alrededor de la habitación confundida, divisando un Ichigo sonrojado, a Kon desmayándose y Shidare riendo nuevamente al ver la cara de menuda mujer.

\- No puedo creer que ustedes dos sean hermanas, son completamente diferentes...- dijo Ichigo luego de que su sonrojo cesara- Shidare es muy inocente y tu una amargada de mierda-

Una venita apareció en la frente de Rukia para luego lanzarse sobre Ichigo dándole una patada en la cara, de donde le comenzó a salir sangre. Rukia solo se mantuvo a su lado de brazos cruzados mientras Ichigo se quejaba y maldecía a la "enana de mierda".

Shidare sintió algo tocar su pierna y vio a Kon subiendo por esta diciendo lo muy hermosa que era la chica, para luego ser tomado por Shidare, quien lo subió hasta el nivel de su rostro y le pregunto su nombre

\- ¡Yo soy el magnifico Kon, el jefe de Ichigo y el futuro amor de tu vida!-

\- Tú no llegas ni a juguete hecho en china- Murmuro Ichigo aun en el suelo con la mano en su nariz intentando detener el sangrado

\- ¿Cómo es que puede hablar? ¿Y porque es que siento presencia de reiatsu en su interior?- Shidare miraba fijamente al peluche de felpa buscando una explicación.

\- Es un alma modificada, lo metimos en el peluche para que tuviera un cuerpo, da mucha pena- dijo sin darle importancia Rukia mientras miraba su "celular".

-Interesante...- murmuro la ojiazul después de dejar a Kon en el suelo nuevamente -Ichigo- Este levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre - ¿Qué estas esperando? Iniciemos con el entrenamiento -

Ichigo cambio su mirada a una seria para luego ponerse de pie y mirar a la shinigami decididamente, el entrenaría y mejoraría, para defender a su familia y a Karakura.

* * *

Shidare e Ichigo se encontraban frente a frente en un bosque apartado de la ciudad con Rukia observando desde la rama de un árbol. Ichigo estaba con su forma de shinigami y la mano en el mango de su espada y su ceño fruncido, mientras la ojiazul solo lo miraba fijamente, con las manos juntas detrás de su espalda.

\- ataca, Ichigo, no sacaré mi espada- Ichigo la miró atentamente - no creo que tengas la fuerza suficiente para siquiera darme un golpe, no te preocupes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa esperando la reacción del shinigami sustituto, no debió esperar mucho y el peli naranja ya estaba corriendo en su dirección con la gigante Zanpakuto- aquí vamos...- susurro para sí misma la pelinegra, para luego detener la espada del joven con sus manos desnudas.

La sorpresa de Ichigo no se hizo esperar, quien miro a Shidare con sus ojos más que abiertos, eso era imposible, detuvo su espada sin dificultad y sin sufrir ningún daño. ¿Cómo fue posible eso?, él puso todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque...

Los pensamientos de Ichigo se vieron interrumpidos con un movimiento de Shidare, quien tomo su muñeca y su hombro, pasando bajo su brazo y jalando de la muñeca para finalmente someterlo con su gran fuerza.

\- Deberás hacer algo más si planeas vencerme, ¿con esa diminuta fuerza planeas proteger esta ciudad?- la voz seria de Shidare enfureció al peli naranja quien con su otro brazo intentó golpear a la pelinegra.

Shidare solo lo dejo ir y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, quedando a unos metros del joven.

Ichigo con nueva determinación esta vez usó shunpo para intentar desconcertar a la pelinegra, ella debía admitirlo era rápido, pero no lo suficiente...

En un parpadeo ella desapareció para volver a aparecer detrás del segador de almas, quien sorprendido giró en su propio eje solo para recibir un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda el cual lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros

Se levantó lentamente con una mano en su barbilla para intentar calmar el creciente dolor

\- Tú no llegas ni a la mitad de lo que un shinigami es, no mereces los poderes que tienes, si no puedes protegerte a ti mismo ¡¿Cómo planeas proteger a los que amas?!- Shidare vio desaparecer a Ichigo en un parpadeo. Al sentir su reiatsu a su espalda desenfundo su Zanpakuto rápidamente y logró bloquear el ataque del peli naranja, el piso bajo sus pies se agrieto un poco debido a la presión y fuerza que Ichigo puso en su ataque. Shidare esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y empujó su espada separándose del shinigami.

-Me hiciste sacar mi espada...- ella dio un rápido vistazo a la Zanpakuto que descansaba en su mano derecha y luego miró hacia ichigo -... asi que me pondré seria- Rukia quien había observado todo el combate e intercambio de palabras estaba impactada, Ichigo mostraba una increíble fuerza, su hermana no era débil, todo lo contrario.

El hecho de que Shidare sacara su espada significaba solo dos cosas, primero, que consideraba a ichigo un oponente digno, y segundo, que ichigo quedaría muy herido luego de este entrenamiento...

* * *

Ichigo caminaba con dificultad con un brazo sobre los hombros de Shidare siendo sujetado por esta. Se sentía completamente agotado y tenía muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo, ¿quién diría que la pequeña y dulce ojiazul sería tan fuerte? La miro de reojo y logró deslumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se veía con energía y fresca como lechuga, sin ninguna herida o golpe. Shidare sintió la mirada del shinigami sustituto y lo miró de vuelta aún sonriendo produciendo que Ichigo se sonrojara y frunciera el ceño después de apartar la mirada.

Shidare solo rió levemente y continuó caminando con Ichigo, siguiendo a Rukia quien miraba su "celular" asegurándose que no hubiera algún ataque de hollows.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del oji avellana este se recostó en su cama agotado, dispuesto a dormir pero Shidare al ver esto lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a curar sus heridas de una forma muy extraña con su reiatsu, Ichigo y Rukia solo la miraban mientras ella terminaba su trabajo.

Luego de curarlo el pelinaranja se recostó para finalmente poder dormir como deseaba. Shidare se dirigió hacia la ventana dispuesta a saltar para poder subir al techo pero se detuvo por las palabras de Rukia.

\- Es cosa de tiempo antes que en la sociedad de almas se enteren de lo que hice, y que tu estas acá conmigo...- su voz apagada preocupo a la ojiazul, quien después de unos segundos la abrazó fuertemente siendo correspondida.

\- No importa que depare el futuro, estaremos juntas, y sé que Ichigo también nos apoyará- Rukia al escuchar eso sonrió hacia su hermana. Shidare abrazo nuevamente a Rukia y después continuo su camino hacia la ventana, llegando al techo después de saltar.

Shidare analizaba las anteriores palabras de su hermana, era verdad, tarde o temprano las encontrarían, su delito, escapar de la sociedad de almas no era algo muy grave, ella por ser integrante de una de las cuatro familias nobles y ser de la quinta División seria fácilmente perdonada, pero Rukia había cometido un grave delito.

Los pensamientos de Shidare la mantuvieron despierta, hasta el alba.


	4. Capítulo 3: Menos Grande

"Sueño"

Pensamiento

A la mañana siguiente Shidare caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la tienda de Urahara, quería preguntarle algunas cosas importantes sobre la situación de su hermana.

Cuando llego a la entrada su mano quedo extendida antes de poder tocar la puerta al esta ser abierta por el rubio. Urahara la invitó a pasar a la misma sala de hace dos días y le sirvió un poco de té verde, pronto Shidare comenzó a degustarlo agradablemente.

\- Parece ser que sabía que vendría Urahara-san.— insinuó Shidare mirándolo de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Era cosa de tiempo para que vinieras a hacerme preguntas sobre Rukia e Ichigo, se lo curiosa y precavida que eres Shidare-chan...— el rubio sacó un abanico de sus ropas y los extendió frente a su cara.- En lo que a la situación de Rukia respecta, ella con el tiempo ira gradualmente recuperando su reiatsu junto a sus poderes, para que el proceso sea más rápido ella se mantiene en un Gigai para que su cuerpo espiritual "descanse".— Shidare escuchaba atentamente al rubio, mientras seguía tomando de su delicioso té.- Seguramente te preguntas por qué Ichigo absorbió todos los poderes de Rukia en lugar de una porción de ellos, y lamento decirte que no tengo respuesta a ello, hay muchas posibilidades pero cada una tan improbable como la anterior, no puedo darte una explicación en este momento.— Urahara situó su mano en su barbilla, en pose pensativa mientras miraba hacia el techo. Shidare lo miró con una pequeña mueca, tratando de pensar en alguna razón lógica.

\- Entonces Rukia solo debe mantenerse más tiempo acá, eso será un problema...- Shidare dijo esto para sí misma, pero de todas formas el rubio la escuchó.— Mientras mas tiempo estemos acá, peor sera el castigo...- pensó con amargura

\- Bueno Shidare-chan, no lo creo la verdad, en el hipotético caso que la sociedad de almas se entere, solo la juzgaran, al igual que a ti, ya que supongo que escapaste para venir por Rukia... lo harán en mayor medida claro, pero no lo considero algo muy preocupante ya que Rukia es parte de la noble familia Kuchiki.— sus palabras salieron con un tono despreocupado, para tratar de relajarla, lo cual no funcionó.

\- Si, escapé... pero aunque el delito de Rukia no sea monumental, estoy segura que Byakuya-niisan hará algo para que esto sea peor, el hecho que sea una noble lo hace aún más complicado. Que una Kuchiki le haya entregado sus poderes de Shinigami a un humano es considerado un deshonor e insulto muy grande para la familia, los ancianos moverán los hilos para castigar a Rukia, estoy segura...— la preocupación en su voz era casi palpable.

\- No pareces muy preocupada por ti misma, recuerda que tú también serás juzgada por un delito Shidare-chan.— la voz de pronto grave de Urahara la sorprendió un poco.

\- Lo se Urahara-san, pero no es algo que no haya hecho antes, varias veces he escapado del Seiretei cuando discutía con Byakuya-niisan o tenía algún... problema, la única diferencia esta vez será que estaré mucho más tiempo afuera, no creo que tenga muchos problemas, así que me preocupo más por Rukia...- la mirada de Shidare se oscureció, mostrando un semblante de tristeza, como si hubiera recordado algo muy doloroso de su pasado.

\- Shidare-chan...- Urahara miraba preocupado a la ojiazul, quien al escuchar el llamado por parte del rubio salió de donde quiera que estuviera su mente y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos del rubio que la observaban con gran atención.

\- Disculpe Urahara-san, creo que ya es hora de irme, gracias por responderme mis preguntas, si llego a conseguir mas información sobre todo esto también lo mantendré al tanto, se que su curiosidad por la situación no es menor...— la cegadora de almas esbozo una sonrisa triste para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida.

Shidare caminaba por un parque de Karakura, con la mirada baja, a veces mirando hacia algunos niños jugando o parejas haciendo sus cosas. Al llegar a una parte boscosa y extensa se adentró en esta y busco algún árbol con buena sombra, encontrando un árbol de Sakura apartado de la gente y por lo tanto, del ruido.

La shinigami se recostó en el pasto bajo el árbol, usando sus brazos para acomodar su cabeza. La noche anterior no había dormido nada por lo que estaba muy cansada, aparte que había gastado bastante energía en el entrenamiento con Ichigo.

Los azules ojos miraron por última vez el cielo y las flores de Sakura antes de caer profundamente dormida.

"Una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello negro alborotado corría por todo el Seiretei, esquivando a los shinigamis y personas de los distritos, cada vez se alejaba más y más, sus hermosos ojos estaban nublados por lágrimas las cuales no dejaban de fluir por su rostro.

Se detuvo por un momento para recuperar el aliento y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, un gran bosque le daba la bienvenida, invitándola a explorarlo, Shidare con su infinita curiosidad a tope entro al misterioso bosque, encontrando nuevos árboles y animales.

Ella, emocionada por sus nuevos descubrimientos, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de un reiatsu aproximándose a su espalda, el misterioso dueño del reiatsu se acercaba peligrosamente, mirando a la niña con atención quien ocupada en recoger unas flores desconocidas para ella no advertía en ningún momento su presencia.

Justo cuando la pequeña ojiazul iba a tomar una flor diferente a las otras, una grave voz la detuvo, lo que provoco un pequeño salto por su parte y que tirara todas las flores recolectadas.

\- Esa no... es venenosa...— Shidare se asustó al ver al hombre de pie entre las sombras de los árboles, pero cuando vio su traje de shinigami se relajó un poco, eso si sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

\- ¿Quién eres?— intentó sonar amenazante, pero su suave voz no se lo permitió.

\- Mi nombre es Sosuke Aizen, y como puedes ver pequeña Kuchiki, soy un shinigami.— el joven castaño de lentes le brindo una agradable sonrisa a la ojiazul, quien de todas formas no dejó pasar un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?— la niña lo miró desconfiada pero el castaño solo sonrió nuevamente y se dispuso a responder.

\- Eres una noble pequeña Shidare, todos sabemos quién eres...— al escuchar aquello la niña terminó por relajarse y sonrió dulcemente al tan Aizen, el cual le ofreció llevarla de vuelta a la sociedad de almas, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la azabache.

Los dos caminaron tranquilamente en dirección al Seiretei mientras charlaban y bromeaban, Aizen le contaba espectaculares anécdotas a la niña quien con atención lo escuchaba y opinaba a veces.

Esa fue la primera vez que Shidare vió a Aizen, su futuro capitán y modelo a seguir."

\- Aizen -sama...— murmuró Shidare al despertar, viendo un estrellado cielo que le dio a entender que había dormido más de lo planeado, así que se levantó con rapidez e inicio su marcha hacia la casa del shinigami sustituto.

Un mes después.

Shidare a paso rápido saltaba de techo en techo haciendo un reconocimiento de la ciudad, mirando de vez en cuando a las personas en las calles de Karakura, hasta que se topó con algo que llamó su atención.

La gran feria se alzaba frente a sus orbes azules, con decenas de luces y puestos de comida, muchas personas vestían ropas tradicionales japonesas y los niños corrían jugando.

Shidare con su característica curiosidad de siempre comenzó a caminar por entre la gente que reía y disfrutaba en familia. El ambiente era relajado y la hizo sentir una pequeña nostalgia, la última vez que fue a una feria de este tipo fue con su amada Hisana...

Mientras ella observaba todo con una gran sonrisa una hermosa pelinaranja la observaba con atención.

Orihime Inoue se preguntaba de dónde había salido esa chica que vestía las mismas ropas que Ichigo cuando cazaba monstruos. Al verla fijamente la reconoció como Shidare, su compañera de clases y hermana de Rukia-san, no le tomó mayor importancia ni se sorprendió en mayor medida, así que cuando Shidare salió de su rango de visión solo continuó su camino por la feria mientras degustaba la comida.

Mientras tanto la ojiazul continuaba admirando las decoraciones y extrañas comidas que había, hasta que escuchó un gran estruendo, más bien un gigante rugido... al que luego de unos segundos le siguieron muchos más.

Shidare abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa, una cantidad inimaginable de hollows se estaban reuniendo en cierto punto, ella se concentró aún más para intentar sentir que los podía estar atrayendo y cuando divisó el reiatsu de Ichigo junto otro más en medio de todos los hollows con gran velocidad comenzó a correr hacia esa dirección.

Al llegar al lugar el escenario la dejó completamente sorprendida.

Ichigo espalda a espalda luchando junto a un chico de cabello azulado y un arco de reiatsu contra decenas de hollows que los rodeaban, al chico de lentes lo reconoció como un Quincy, por otro lado Rukia y el cuerpo de Ichigo con algo controlándolo, que supuso seria Kon, estaban un poco apartados aparentemente recién llegando al lugar.

Después de unos segundos todos miraron al cielo asustados, Shidare siguió la mirada de los demás y pudo ver un gran hoyo en el cielo, del cual estaba saliendo un...

\- Menos grande...- susurro la ojiazul cuando reconoció la gigante figura y la garganta.

Los hollow atacaron e Ichigo junto con el desconocido peli azul comenzaron a defenderse. Se escuchó un estruendo por otro lado y logro ver algunos hollows desaparecer, para luego dar paso a Ururu-chan junto a un niño pelirrojo y un hombre de color muy grande.

Urahara Kisuke hacía su aparición.

\- Sentimos llegar tarde.— dijo Ururu tímidamente.

\- Pensé que necesitas un poco de ayuda Ichigo.— Urahara agitaba su abanico con una gran sonrisa.

\- El sombrerero loco...- Ichigo se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

\- Te propongo algo, qué tal si yo y mi equipo nos encargamos de los hollows, mientras tu te haces cargo del grandote.— dijo el rubio apuntando al menos grande.- Creo que deberías empezar de inmediato, antes que sea demasiado tarde...— la voz de Urahara bajó de volumen levemente, con malicia escondida.

Una joven pelinegra aterrizó entre los dos, cortando la conversación, cuando se puso de pie miró fijamente a Ichigo y le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué esperas Ichigo? Yo ayudare con los hollows, ya sabes que hacer. Te entrené para este momenho, demuestra a tu Sensei que no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo.— dijo Shidare con una pequeña sonrisa y luego reunió su extraño reiatsu negro en su mano creando un tipo de daga para luego atacar a los hollows cortando sus máscaras con movimientos ágiles y certeros. Ella en un momento tuvo la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás y vio los ojos rojos vacíos del Menos Grande dirigirse hacia ella, por un momento se congeló en su lugar y lo miró con atención, notando que el gran hollow se inclinaba levemente en su dirección.- Esto es...— de inmediato la joven apartó esa linea de pensamientos de su mente y volvió a su labor de eliminar los hollow de menor nivel, ahora con una mirada dura y preocupada.

\- Esa cosa es demasiado grande para nuestras armas- Uryu se mostraba serio, mientras miraba al Menos Grande.

\- El que este pasado de peso no cambia nada, solo debemos recortar su tamaño.—la sonrisa confiada de Ichigo y sus palabras sorprendieron al joven de gafas quien no se contuvo y le respondió de inmediato.

\- ¿Recortarlo?- Uryu sonó sorprendido.

\- Si...entre más grandes son, más fuerte es la caída ¡Vamos! ¡Juntos derribaremos a ese espantajo, hagámoslo Uryu! — Grito el shinigami sustituto mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al gran hollow.

\- ¡Ichigo, espera, no seas loco!— Uryu corrió detrás suya intentando alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Espera, Ichigo, detente, ustedes dos solos no podrán contra Menos Grande! — El grito de Rukia alertó a Shidare de su cercanía, quien miro en su dirección por un momento, viéndola intercambiar algunas palabras con Urahara y cayendo al suelo, supuso que su hermana quería detener a Ichigo y Urahara lo impidió.

Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fueron las últimas palabras de Urahara antes que desviara su atención nuevamente a los hollows con los que luchaba.

\- Esta es una batalla que debe ser peleada. Esto es para Ichigo y también para ti Rukia...-

Shidare debía admitir que estaba de acuerdo con el rubio, la única forma de que Ichigo se hiciera más fuerte seria peleando con algo más poderoso que él. El último mes ella se había dedicado a entrenarlo arduamente pero aun así no lo consideraba suficiente, él debía estar en una situación real.

La ojiazul el mes que había pasado en Karakura había asistido al colegio de Ichigo, conoció a sus amigos y también a su familia, ahora sabia por qué el peli naranja se esforzaba tanto en mejorar, para protegerlos a todos ellos, así como ella lo hacía con Rukia, entendía el sentimiento de Ichigo ... así que ella lo ayudaría

En un puente cercano Orihime Inoue y Chad miraban en dirección a la batalla, viendo como el Menos grande salía del gran agujero en el cielo.

\- Orihime... ¿Ves a Ichigo y a Uryu a su lado?— la voz grave de Chad se dirigió a la peli naranja.

\- Si, el señor Urahara nos dijo que observáramos desde aquí, así que... ¿quiso decir, que deberíamos verlos para que cuando llegue el momento, podamos elegir el camino que seguiremos?— Inoue cerro sus ojos recordando el día que Ichigo la salvó.— No he olvidado ningún solo detalle de lo que paso esa horrible noche, ver a mi hermano como un monstruo y a Ichigo tratando de matarle... sería más fácil si pudiera olvidar .— Orihime bajó la mirada con pesar. – Chad, ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?...— Chad solo la miró fijamente mientras ella solo miraba hacia abajo.

El colosal Menos Grande luego de la pequeña discusión entre Ichigo y Uryu sobre cómo derrotarlo, comenzó a hacer un Cero, un ataque mortal incluso para un Shinigami debido a la gran cantidad de energía que este contiene.

Ichigo al ver esto solo tomo su Zanpakuto la cual estaba amarrada a la cabeza de Uryu y comenzó a correr en dirección al gran hollow.

Shidare al darse cuenta de esto también comenzó a correr para intentar detener a Ichigo, pero justo cuando quedaban solo unos metros de distancia para interceptarlo, el Menos Grande libero su gran Cero directamente hacia el Shinigami sustituto, quien situó su espada frente suya para recibirlo, al instante una ola de reiatsu se sintió, parte del Cero y la otra parte de Ichigo.

\- Esto es increíble, el reiatsu de Ichigo está aumentando, su cantidad de energía espiritual me sorprende, cualquiera al liberar esa cantidad de energía ya estaría vacío de reiatsu, pero el... continua liberando como si no fuera nada...- Los pensamientos de Shidare se vieron interrumpidos por Ichigo, quien luego de soportar el ataque completo de un cero, contraatacó con una explosión de reiatsu desde su Zanpakuto en dirección al hollow.

Todos los presentes miraron impactados la escena para luego ser empujados por una onda expansiva causada por el poderoso ataque, el cual obligo a retirarse al Menos Grande, volviendo al hueco en el cielo del que salió. Shidare observó la escena con una gran sonrisa, y al mirar hacia el Menos Grande logró deslumbrar nuevamente su mirada en ella lo cual la hizo sentir un revoltijo en el estómago. Finalmente el gran Hollow se escondió entre las penumbras de la garganta y esta se cerró.

\- ¡Yoooooo gane!- gritó el peli naranja con una brazo alzado haciendo una seña y su ceño fruncido.

Shidare aun impactada vió a Ichigo decirle algo al peli azul sin lograr escuchar y después verlo caer, pero antes que el oji avellana lograra tocar el suelo ella ya estaba sujetándolo, aguantando su peso.

Lo miro fijamente antes de ser cegada por una gran luz proveniente de la Zanpakuto de Ichigo, la ojiazul observo asustada como la espada comenzaba a liberar energía de golpe, seguramente causado por el anterior ataque, si eso continuaba así...

Ichigo moriría.

El Quincy puso su pie sobre la Zanpakuto y comenzó a liberar flechas al aire, intentando liberar el gran reiatsu usando su cuerpo como conductor, la shinigami al ver que esto no parecía suficiente dejo a el peli naranja en el suelo con delicadeza y con su mano izquierda toco el mango de la gran Zanpakuto sintiendo al instante la colosal energía en su cuerpo, para luego con su mano derecha comenzar a lanzar bolas de reiatsu hacia el cielo para ayudar al chico de gafas.

La Kuchiki podía sentir su brazo arder debido a la energía que lo recorría, pero aun así no se detuvo, debían estabilizar el reiatsu de Ichigo si querían que viviera, con una mueca de dolor comenzó a liberar energía constante en vez de por parte, lastimándose aún más.

Ichigo observaba a ambos, Shinigami y Quincy, haciendo lo posible por salvarlo y comenzó a gritar algo al peli azul algo que este respondía pero Shidare no escuchaba, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en continuar expulsando la ola de reiatsu.

La shinigami miro hacia Ichigo quien se notaba débil y agotado, pero que seguía consciente a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, lo admiraba, en este mes junto a él y Rukia había visto cuanto se esforzaba por ser mejor, cuanto ponía de su parte para ser fuerte, le había demostrado lo fuerte que era al luchar sin miedo con ese menos grande, y ahora, ella haría lo posible para salvarlo.

Uryu callo de rodillas agotado, con su brazo derecho casi hecho pedazos.

\- Abuelo...- susurro el para si mismo.

Shidare dejo de liberar energía y corto el contacto con la espada, agotada y con sudor bajando por su frente, le dió una corta mirada a su brazo para verlo con grandes quemaduras. Pero al ver a Ichigo a salvo sonrió levemente para luego solo caer.

Todo se volvió negro...

Cuando Shidare abrió sus azules ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su hermana, Rukia la miraba preocupada, después de liberar el reiatsu de Ichigo junto a Uryu ella había caído inconsciente con su brazo sangrando, Ichigo ya se había recuperado así como Uryu pero la ojiazul se había excedido liberando el reiatsu de forma constante y en mayor cantidad que el Quincy.

La Shinigami levanto su brazo soportando el dolor y lo analizo antes de devolverlo a su lugar, este estaba lleno de vendas y con algunas manchas de sangre seca.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?— La voz apagada de Shidare preocupó a su hermana quien no tardó en responder.

\- Un día, estábamos preocupados, maltrataste mucho tu cuerpo al liberar de esa forma el reiatsu...— Rukia bajó la mirada, pensando en lo mucho que se había asustado.

\- No te preocupes Rukia-oneechan, estoy bien ahora. Ichigo...— el peli naranja al escuchar su nombre la miro esperando que continuara hablando.— ¿Estas bien?— la pregunta lo sorprendió en gran cantidad, ella es la que estuvo inconsciente y casi se desangra pero aun así le preguntaba a él si estaba bien.

\- Yo...- Ichigo no sabía qué responder, quedo en blanco por un momento, después de un minuto completo en silencio en el que las pelinegras lo observaban confundidas, volvió en sí y se sonrojo hasta las orejas para luego contestar.— E-Estoy bien, yo debería preguntarte a ti eso, eras un cadáver hace 24 horas.— Rukia esbozó una ligera sonrisa, siempre pasaba esto, Shidare hablaba con Ichigo y este en algún momento terminaba sonrojado y con el ceño aún más fruncido.

La risa de Shidare resonó en la habitación contagiando con su espontanea alegría a Rukia e Ichigo quienes solo sonrieron.

Unas horas después los tres conversaban animadamente, más bien Rukia y Shidare le contaban a Ichigo sobre la sociedad de almas y alguna que otra batalla peleada.

Shidare extrañaría esos momentos, porque pronto toda esa felicidad... se acabaría.

Gracias mucho a los votos y las revisiones, me motiva mucho a continuar con esta historia el ver que les gusta lo que hago, love para ustedes!

Dark Madness


End file.
